Breath To Sanctify
by eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE
Summary: Caitlyn Donahue is only out to avenge her sister's death. Her weapon? Her camera. Coming from NYC to Boston was a whole other ball game. But running into the McManus twins was not apart of her plan. Set before BDS I. Rated M for later chapters.
1. That Dirty Water

_She curled up in a corner of her kitchen, trying to comprehend the letter that had been sent to her. The mascara tears rolled down her face and stained her pale cheeks as she silently slid down the fridge in her run down Brooklyn apartment. The sun rained through the skylights would have suggested it was a good day but the letter she held in her hand only ruined her._

"_To Whom It May Concern, we regret to inform you that Sarah Donahue was found...." the girl whispered before breaking down again into tears, rereading the letter over and over until she had memorized it. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cait Donahue blared the music in her headphones as the train continued on along the Charles. The rain pelted the windows as the train sped thru the city, stopping at its periodic mandatory stops. Cait pulled her black hoodie over her chocolate hair and covered her camera as she stepped into the rain. Boston was a nicer city that NYC, if you could call it that. Her trip wasn't for pleasure, more along the lines of her own pilgrimage; and her weapon was her camera.

Cait continued to walk farther and farther through Boston, hoping the sun would shine and peak its head thru the clouds. She had sighed only for the rain to pour harder. As she hid under an awning, she eyed the neon lights of a small restaurant flickered. She entered; looking at the company she would be keeping for the undisclosed time and deemed it safe.

"Got any beer?"

The large man behind the bar eyed her camera and then back at her. He walked away and ignored her. Cait sighed and laughed quietly to herself. She heard a snicker to the left of her. Another girl looked back at her, her hair tied haphazardly and looked like she hadn't slept in a long while.

"Was it something I said?" Cait chuckled.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Well, kind of, it's a long story"

"I got the time, up for a walk; I have to head to work anyway."

"Sure why not."

Cait got up, adjusting her bag, placing her camera back in the bag. She followed the woman out of the restaurant and down the street.

"So, I didn't catch you name?"

"Oh, sorry, my name's Vanessa, but I go by Cherrie; what's your name?"

"I'm Cait, but pardon me but Cherrie?"

"I work at the Sin Bin hun, adult entertainment. It ain't the best, but it's a job.'

Cait smile left her face, as they turned a corner. They walked in silence for a few moments. Cait's feet constantly splashed in the puddles, causing the bottom of her jeans to become soaked.

"Well shit," Cait laughed, Vanessa smiled.

"So you never told me why you're here in Boston."

"Oh well, I work for a photo company, and I'm the photographer. My job is to take photos of the seedy underworld. If you can believe that," Cait laughed, "so basically, try to get photos of the mob."

Vanessa froze, "You're shittin' me right," the girl stopped in her step. "Girl, do you know how fuckin' dangerous that is?! 'Specially here, you got the Italians & Russians, girl Ima pray for you."

"I can take care of myself Vanessa, I've been doin' this for a while, and if you can help me, that would be all the better."

Vanessa sighed and twirled stray hair in her hands, debating quietly to herself. Cait pulled out a cigarette and lit it, seeing as the rain had stopped and the clouds were parting for the evening. "Well?" Cait exhaled, letting the smoke rise into the clear sky.

"Okay, you're a nice girl and I kinda like ya, so if I help you out, you gotta listen alright?"

"Fine, what?"

"I get a couple regulars that come in tonight, maybe if you stay in the dressin' room, you would just have to be quiet, you got me?"

A smile crept across Cait's face, "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make me regret this."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

The evening had proven productive for Cait. The girls had got it down to a science: Vanessa would lead the mean to their room for some "private fireman time" but making sure to had turned his face towards the dressing room. Cait would press the shutter, instantly getting her closer to finding out about her sister.

After an hour, Vanessa stepped thru the hanging beads and into the dressing room. She rolled her eyes as she leaned in close to the mirror, fixing her lipstick.

"How you doing?" Cait inquired, running a hand thru her hair and placing her camera on the table.

"God, sometimes I wonder why I do this for a living!" Vanessa sighed, brushing her hair and fixing her makeup.

"Would me saying 'Thank you so much' make you feel better?"

Vanessa laughed, "Not really, but hey, you get enough pictures?"

Cait nodded, "Yes, thanks a ton, mind if I come back some other time?"

"Sure, lemme give you my number so we can keep in touch, you got a cell?"

"Nah, but I'll keep your number on me."

"Okay," Vanessa's scrawl was on a small tissue. She handed the tissue over and gave Cait a small one armed hug. "You take care of yourself okay?"

"I'll be fine, I'm a tough bitch like that," Cait laughed, exiting the Sin Bin and rummaging in her bag. As she walked down the alley and down the street she pulled out a cigarette & lit it, taking in the smoke, and sighing. The sky was cloudy and started to mist as she continued down the street.

"Hey there hot stuff!"

Cait kept walking as the remark was followed by a cat call. A car had pulled up beside her and rolled the window down. Cait rolled her eyes as she continued to walk and smoke.

"Come on, what's a girl like you doin' out this time of night?"

"Not talkin' to men like you."

"Oh come on, I'll give ya a ride, where ya headin'?"

"I'm just headin'."

"Come on."

"FINE! If you stop pestering me and bring me near Southie, will you shut up?!"

The gentleman guido opened his passenger side door, slicking his hair back. Cait sat as far away from the man as she could; he still rested his hand near her leg as he drove farther away from the Sin Bin. As they crossed the Longfellow Bridge, the man continued to try to talk to her. Cait gave one word answers, fuming and mentally kicking herself as she regretted getting in the car with this thug.

As they had turned another corner, the guido who had by this time revealed his name to be Aberto, slowed the car and parked a distance away from any streetlight.

Cait squirmed, and began to unbuckle her seat belt. Aberto grabbed her hand, leering at her with his yellow teeth and greasy hair.

"Just where do you think you're goin' girlie?"

Cait jammed her fist upwards at his chin, causing him to yell in pain. She wrenched her bag whilst kicking open the passenger door; she ran as fast as she could as the car sped off, showering a couple shots off.

After running faraway as possible from Aberto, Cait stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Wheezing, she whipped out her pack of cigarettes and lit one, trudging along the harbor. Not knowing where she was to end up, she kept walking until she had made it to a church, which was luckily open.

Cait slipped into the church, kneeling in the pew and stared into the moon shown

stained class. Propping her bag, she curled up on the pew and fell into a deep sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Miss, Miss, Miss," a voice said as Cait felt her shaken gently. She shot up from her position in the pew, rubbing her neck and moving the hair from her face. A priest looks down at her with sympathy and concern.

"Miss, I'm afraid that you cannot sleep here, but there is a shelter down the street you're more than welcome to head to Miss-?"

"Cait, sorry to disturb, I'll be leaving now."

As the priest called out to her, Cait sped up her step, turning into a small restaurant a ways down the street. Bee- lining it for the bathroom, she grab a semi clean shirt changed; arranged her hair, brushed her teeth and washed up with what she had.

Exiting the restaurant, she retrieved her camera from her bag and continued throughout South Boston. Cait sighed with relief as she counted the numerous churches she could sleep in and smiled to herself.

Taking pictures of daily life was more soothing that sniffing out lowlifes and thugs. The Farmer's Market was full of colorful characters, happy smiling faces, and Cait thrived, continuing to take photos. Pushing through the market, she came upon on a fountain and changed the film. As she passed an alley way, a nice white Mercedes was parked at the end of it; two men stepped out of the vehicle and shook hands. Cait found this odd as she slightly lifted the camera to her face. After pressing the shutter, she panned the lens to focus on the driver.

The driver stared down her lens, sending a shiver down her spine. The driver started to move, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Cait turned on her heels, booking it back thru the market. Her heart raced as she tried to find a place to hide. Making through the market, she saw St. Anthony's ahead, a beacon of hope and protection. She pushed aside people, grabbing the handle of the large brass doorknob, shuffling into the church.

Panting, she walked swiftly into a couple of pews down the aisle, sitting and resting her face in her hands.

"What the hell am I doin'?" she breathed to herself as she still tried to catch her breath. Removing her face from her hands, she surveyed the church. There were the two altar boys, preparing for mass.

Looking at her watch, mass would be conducted in an hour or so, so she had enough time to clear out of there but not without taking a break. Sighing deeply, Cait closed her eyes for a moment, sliding down, to eventually laying down in the pew.

A couple minutes later there was movement in the pew behind her. The voices were hushed and sounded in sync. Not being subtle, Cait shot up from her position, causing her to come face to face with two men. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two. The one across from her on the left had blondish hair, and was giving her a once over as well. The other, with dark hair and blue eyes had cocked his head to one side, confused. Cait spoke first.

"I apologize for disturbing you, I was on my way anyways." She spoke quickly, scooting out into the aisle.

"Now ye don't hafta leave so soon love." The blonde one stood along with her, following close behind.

"No, it's alright, please, just leave me be..." Cait stared at the two men directly behind her; the dark hair one had caught up.

The dark haired one grabbed her arm, causing her to drop her bag.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" she cursed

"Lord's fuckin' name." The boys said in unison.

Cait rolled her eyes as she signed the cross, bending down to replace all the items that had fallen out of her bag. The blonde one bent down to help her.

"No, it's alright, I got it..." Cait sighed as the man pulled his hands back towards him over his head like he had just got caught by the police.

"I'm sorry alright," she sighed, "It's just I'm havin' a bad day, sick and tired of all this..."

"Shhhh," the blonde one hushed her. "Ye don' hafta to apologize, we were finishing anyways. Right?" he finished, elbowing the other.

"Yeah," he coughed, putting on a smirk.

Cait shrugged, turning to the exit of the church. Exiting, she pulled out her lighter and lit a cigarette. Surprisingly, the boys had followed suite, retrieving their own lighters and cigarettes.

"Oi!" The blonde came over, standing in front of her. "What's yer name?"

Cait exhaled a cloud of smoke, sighing. She held out her hand, "Cait. Cait Kennedy."

"I suppose tha's short fer Caitlyn?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Connor McManus," he smiled, whilst yanking the other over, closer to the conversation, "And this fuckhead righ' here is Murphy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There you have it folks! Just a first chapter, if ye want me to continue, reviews are quite encouraging for me to move faster. :)


	2. Luck

"Well," Cait breathed, "it's nice to meet you both; but if you don't mind I'm going to be heading on my way."

She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, eying the surroundings. She turned back towards the market, but didn't get far.

"Oy! Why dontcha' just come wit us?" Connor yelled.

Cait stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes and sighing. She turned back towards the men and couldn't help but chuckle. Connor had donned his shades, hands on his hips as if to be a super hero. Murphy, with his shades, stood there with an inquisitive pose.

"And why would you want lil' ole me to come with you, you don't even know me..." Cait walked back, stopping in front of them; resting her hands on her hips.

"I dunno, we're a good judge o' character, aren't we Murph?"

"Aye, what've ye got to lose?"

Cait again debated to herself, biting her bottom lip. She ran a hand through her chocolate hair before turning on the spot, offering her arms out.

"Well then gentlemen, where to?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The three had ended up in South Boston. The boys had decided to give her a proper tour, not without stopping at work first: the meat packing plant. Cait was permitted to sit in the office until their shifts were over. But that didn't stop her from watching how they worked. They continued through Southie as the sun emitted its purples, oranges, and reds as twilight began to set in.

Cait scoffed, "Don't you know how they treat the cows?"

Murphy laughed, "By the time we get 'em, there's nuttin' we can do 'bout it."

Connor nodded, "Very true," elbowing Murphy, as they continued to walk.

They all walked in silence, taking in each other's company. After a while, the boys strayed from the straight path they had been walking and Cait eyed a small diner up ahead.

"What's this place?" Cait turned to the brothers.

"Jaysus girl, always askin' questions," Connor scoffed, "Can't ye just go wit it, not question' shit?" He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to his side.

"We're hungry, and you should be to." Murphy pushed the glass door open, letting Cait and Connor enter before him.

"What a gentleman," Cait laughed, poking Murphy in the shoulder.

"Yeah sure," Connor rolled his eyes, "and I'm Saint Patrick hisself."

Murphy swatted at his brother as they sat in a booth, waiting for service.

"What can I get for ya Hun?"

Their meal went smoothly; Cait took the role of listener as the boys continued to go on and on about their lives. She laughed at the right parts whilst her nose scrunched up as they describe something awful. They paid their check and exited to the dark Boston night. They stood outside the diner, all retrieving their respected cigarettes and lighters before heading back to where they had been walking.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna take off." Cait shrugged her shoulders, motioning towards the way St. Anthony's.

"Now just hold on a minute," Murphy questioned.

"What," Cait took a step in the other direction.

"You're thinkin' yer just gonna leave?"

Cait shrugged again, "I appreciate you guys letting me tag along, but I wouldn't want to impose, I was just gonna head back to..."

"Head back to where?" Connor eyed Cait, not at all believing her.

"To-uh- my apartment?"

Connor nodded slowly, looking at his brother. Murphy nodded as well, both clearly not believing the girl.

"Well alright, suit yourself."

Cait turned and headed back towards St. Anthony's. She knew she could give it two, maybe three days until she would have to move onto another church. There were plenty in South Boston.

"_Figures I would pick the one church with two concerned derelicts..."_

She had gotten somewhat a distance away when it happened.

A dark vehicle had pulled up beside Cait, slowing abruptly. Two men had bolted out of the car and ploughed into her, slamming her against the closest surface. The surface being a brick wall. Taking a moment, she shook her head, glaring at the two men.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

One crony slapped her face, leaving the right side of her face red.

"Really?! You came all this way just to slap me around? Oh you're real tough ya bunch of pus-"

The other man grabbed Cait with his two hands, lifting her off the ground by the scruff of her top whilst tossing her into the wall.

"Enough!" spoke a voice from the vehicle, "....For now."

Cait panted as she looked up towards car. She wiped the back of her hand across her lips, noticing the blood.

"Bring her to me..."

The larger crony picked her up by her hair. Cait cried out as her face was wrenched forward, being forced to stare at the man who had ordered this abuse on her. The man wore a pinstripe suit, starting at her as he lit a cigar.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cait leered through her labored breathing. She had sworn a rib was broken. No wonder, those men's fist were like rocks.

The man laughed menacingly, "Who am I? Who am I? Girl, I believe you already know who I am, you saw it fit to take my picture without my permission," he reached out, grabbing her chin and shaking it softly, "so, without you're permission, I want that film."

"Fuck off!" she spit directly onto his face.

The boss man nodded to the cronies as he puffed at his cigar, stepping back into the vehicle.

Cait again was dropped onto the ground and kicked. With the wind knocked out of her, she couldn't scream. She tucked herself into a makeshift ball as tight as she could. The men gave up on kicking her and graduated to more unpleasant ways of torture. Cait felt the feeling of blood pouring out of her body as the men stabbed at her sides and her abdomen.

There was a snap of a finger and they ceased, stopping instantaneously. The men disappeared as if they were never there.

Cait laid there in her own puddle of blood as she stared up into the night sky. She hadn't know how long time had passed, but she didn't care. Cait's thoughts meandered as she shut her eyes. Her head was wrenched upwards, gently being slapped.

"_So this is what dying feels like? I'm sorry Sarah."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Cait had rounded the corner, both Connor and Murphy waited a moment before heading back towards home. The rhythm of their footsteps in unison could only suggest that they were twins; as well as sharing a bond that not all siblings had. As Connor lit a cigarette, he paused, as if he was working something out in his head.

"What 'tis it?" Murphy stopped as well, scratching the back of his head.

"Nothin', jus' gotta bad feelin' is all... don' you?"

"Now that ye mention it, yeah a bit."

Without words the boys turned back towards the direction of the diner, picking up their step as they went. As they rounded a corner, their walk seemed to break into a run as they saw a car speed off into the distance. They froze.

"You smell that?"

Connor walk towards where the car sped off and looked. His stomach turned.

"MURPH!!"

Connor ran to Cait, kneeling in the puddle of blood that was hers. He lifted her head with both hands, "Cait, come on love, come on!" He lightly slapped her face, hoping to find some sort of life in her. Her eyes opened slightly, speaking softly.

"_So this is what dying feels like? I'm sorry Sarah."_

"No Cait come on now!!" Connor eyed her wounds, "Who did this to ye love?" He spoke more to himself rather than Cait.

"We hafta get her home." Murphy shook Connor's shoulder.

"Aye!" Connor hoisted Cait over his shoulder as Murphy stood helpless for a moment, "well com' on!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The ceiling had paint chipping away. The early morning "before the sun" light peeked thru the large windows as Cait squinted and quietly groaned, raising a bandaged hand to her eyes.

"_..the hell am I?" _

She whispered to herself as she slowly hoisted herself up to take in her surroundings. Her right hand had been bandaged, along with her stomach and arm. She ran her hand across her face, feeling a fat lip and a cut above her left eye that had been surprisingly stitched up nicely.

Cait noticed that she was on a single mattress, not even in her own clothes. Her heart raced slightly. She was dressed in an oversized gray shirt for a girl her size along with her black boy shorts. Panning across the room she noticed the boys.

Connor was dead asleep on a ratty couch near the front door of their "apartment". He had disrobed, down to his jeans; his bare feet hung over the end. Murphy, like his twin had disrobed, but had fallen asleep at the table. His head laid on one arm extended, as if he had fallen asleep smoking.

She smiled, rising from the mattress and accustomed herself to her new surroundings. She had located her bag in front of the small bedside table, and said a silent prayer. Cait opened it to find that her camera was in fact there, but the film had been ripped out.

"_Well shit,"_ she cursed, biting her bottom lip. She whispered another prayer that she indeed had more film in her possession.

Cait continued to rummage until she found her pack of smokes. Smiling with relief she stood, tip toeing to the table which Murphy laid. She grabbed the lighter quietly and continued to explore. There was a rather disgusting toilet near one of their beds, whose, she couldn't place at that time. There was a shower area, complete with three shower heads. Around the corner there was a large window that lead to the fire escape and roof. She climbed out, climbing her way up to the roof. Lighting a cigarette, she felt the nicotine rush, dulling what pain she had only slightly.

The morning sun had risen somewhat higher since she had gone through a couple smokes. Cait clambered down back into the wide room. The scenery had changed. Both boys had made their way to their beds. As she reached to replace her smokes, she was startled.

"Jus' what d'ye think yer doing'?" Murphy whispered, still half asleep.

"I was replacin' my smokes in my bag. I was gonna get ready to head out."

Murphy rolled his eyes, "Where d'ye think yer goin'?"

She stomped her foot softly, "What do you want me to say?"

Cait fell backwards as she was yanked down by a strong arm onto Connor's mattress. Connor propped himself on one elbow with his other arm around Cait's waist.

"I think it's best ye jus' stay put, aye?"

Cait's frown turned into a smirk.

"Well if you two shitheads insist, I guess I can stay."

"Brilliant plan love," Connor ruffled her hair, "we'll make sure ye don't get hurt again."

"Honestly woman," Murphy scoffed, rolling his eyes, "we don' even know ye a day and yer already trouble."

Cait shrugged, rubbing her bandaged arm. "I dunno- me & trouble are best friends. Maybe it's just bad luck?"

"Nah," Murphy rose up from his bed, lighting a smoke, "highly unlikely."

"And what makes your so sure Murphy McManus?" Cait smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I- uh, I dunno! Jaysus woman!"

Connor threw his head back and laughed at his brother as Cait pestered him. Connor at this time had sat up, but still remained in bed. Cait looked at him as he smiled, and focused her eyes.

"What love?"

Cait motioned to his neck. "Just eyeing your ink, calm down."

Connor McManus for maybe a minute of his life became self conscious, running his hand over his Saint Mary. Murphy had become quiet, staring at the two. Cait grabbed Connor's hand.

"Oh stop, move your hand."

Cait ran her fingers along his tattoo, as if to trace it. Connor remained still, a quizzical look on his face.

"What?" Cait laughed, removing her bandaged hand from his neck.

"Yer a funny one Caitlyn."

"So they tell me Mister McManus..."

Murphy cleared his throat. "Well anybody hungry?"

Cait turned and stood, walking towards him.

"Sure why not, I'll help, it's the least I can do, since you saved my ass. Speaking of, anyone care to share stories?"

"We should ask ye the same thing." Connor, who had finally gotten out of bed, sitting at their decrepit table.

Walking towards what kitchen they had, she opened their fridge and retrieved some eggs. She sighed, "All I can remember was that I was heading to church when they jumped me."

"Who jumped ye?" Murphy spoke, gnawing at his bottom lip inconspicuously.

"Listen, all I know was that they're were Italian, I could definitely hear their accents. Why?"

"Nothin'," Connor spoke, eying his brother, as if to have a whole conversation without words.

"Well, since you've asked your questions, I'll ask mine: How the Hell did I get here?"

Murphy motioned to his brother, "This fuckhead can run pretty damned fast, at least, when he wants 'ta."

Connor reached over and slapped the back of his brother's head.

"Ah, I see, another question, where the hell are my clothes!?"

"Ah," Connor spoke, "we just tossed 'em in wit ours this mornin', if ye don' mind... was goin' to pick them up soon."

"Okay, whatever," Cait sighed, "so who's shirt am I wearing now?" She raised her arms up sideways as if to give up.

"That would be mine." Murphy spoke, smirking slightly.

"Well that's just dandy isn't it?" Cait turned back towards the eggs and continued making breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Another one down! I've noticed that spell-check does not take kindly to Irish accents (I hope I'm doing them justice!) Reviews please! I swear they're addicting, they make me write faster. And if you have any ideas/requests, don't hesitate to let me know!


	3. Promenade

_The church bells tolled as the rain pelted her umbrella. The grieving line seemed to go on forever as she stood in the torrential rain. She could only handle so many " I'm sorry's" or " If you need anything's". All she wanted to do was to was be home, even if it hadn't felt like it for awhile. The bells keep tolling, rattling her brain; as if it were a reminder of what had happened._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cait awoke suddenly to the nearby churches tolling, signifying that it was Sunday. She held herself, trying to shake the vision she had just had. She awoke to find herself tucked in rather nicely in Connor's bed. Cait laughed to herself, knowing for fact that she had fallen asleep on her own mattress the night before, at least that's what she thought. One could only assume that one of them had moved her in the middle night, hopefully. They had a penchant for doing such things. The boys were no where to be seen, but it was understandable for it was Sunday morning; and Sunday meant mass.

Cait had been living with the boys for about a month or so, and she already had instilled some change on the "apartment". It had first began with the toilet. She found a broken sort of room divider and placed it where it made the most sense. Cait recalled when she had found it outside near the dumpster, Murphy yelling at her from the fire escape.

~*~

" _Cait, what in Jaysus' name are ye doin'?!" _

" _Well Murphy McManus, if you haven't noticed, I am in fact a girl." _

" _Well yeah I kno' that!" _

_Cait rolled her eyes upward as Murphy leaned off the fire escape, exhaling a breath of smoke. " WELL," she yelled up to him, " I would like to use the toilet without fear!" _

" _Fear o' what?" _

" _You or your brother barging in, Jesus!" _

" _Oy woman!" _

" _Well aren't you gonna help me?!" _

_Murphy flicked his cigarette and hollered, " I'll be down, hold yer horses!" _

_~*~_

Cait stretched, getting up from Connor's mattress and grabbing leftover Chinese take out from the fridge for breakfast. The area had been kept somewhat clean; the first time she had straightened up the dwelling, you would have thought that hell had frozen over.

~*~

_The boys had come back from work to Cait standing with a large black trash bag in her hand. She froze. _

_Connor was the first to yell._

" _What the hell 'ave ye done?!" _

" _What have I done? I cleaned this shit hole up is what I done Connor!!" _

" _But why?!" Murphy had felt the need to chime in two cents. _

_Cait dropped the bag on the floor in front of her, sighing heavy and roughly running a hand through her mess of hair. She had placed her hands on her hips forcefully. She stomped her feet as moved in front of the boys. _

" _If I am in FACT going to be living here, it's going to be in FACT livable, not some pig sty, broken down squatter's palace, now you're either going to help me by keeping it clean or so help me God, I'll kick both yer asses!!" _

_Murphy was the first one to crack. His smirk turned into a full out shit eating grin; Connor had followed close behind. Cait crossed her arms across her well endowed chest. _

" _What's so funny?" _

"_Nuthin'..." Murphy bit his lip, trying to contain himself. _

"_Connor?" _

_Connor elbowed his brother, calming his laughter as well. " Ye damn well just sounded Irish fer a moment!" _

" _I did not!" _

" _Oh ye did," Murphy smiled, " it was fuckin' hilarious!" He tapped his brother's chest with the back of his hand, as if looking for agreement; whom both laughed even harder. She turned back towards the trash bag, hiding a smile. _

"_This is what I get…"_

_~*~ _

Cait finished off the leftovers and took to straighten up, hoping that it would last until at least next Sunday. Grabbing her cigarettes, she continued along with her routine, heading up to the roof. The boys wouldn't be home for an hour or two so she made the most of the solitude. She had brought a blanket up to the roof, complete with ashtray and lighter.

After smoking, Cait clambered back into the room; she shrugged her clothes and pulled the shower curtain behind her. Crossing her fingers, she turned the knobs hoping for some hot water. Letting the water run over her hand, she deemed the water warm enough; Cait let the water soak her hair, letting the grime from the previous shower wash off.

Finishing, she grabbed a towel, drying her body; she continued to rub her eyes as she heard voices from outside the door.

"_Shit." _

Cait's eyes bulged and heart raced as reached a hand, grabbing the first thing she laid her hands on, which conveniently was nothing whatsoever.

"Caitlyn?" Connor would occasionally use her full name when hollering for her, " where are ye?!"

The door swung open as Cait ducked behind the room divider, " I'm behind here!" She peeked through a small tear in the room divider. " And you two need to turn around."

Both Connor & Murphy shrugged their coats, and took a step forward.

" HEY! Just stay there, and turn around while you're at it..."

"Why d'ye need us to turn around?" Murphy scratched the back of his neck.

"JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST I'M NAKED AS A JAYBIRD HERE AND I WANT TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

" LORD'S FUCKIN' NAME!" Connor yelled back through laughter.

" We'll go have a smoke JAYSUS!" Murphy jokingly punched his brother as they exited back out the door.

Cait peaked through and ran towards the trunk and swiped a handful of clothing. She donned a pair of form fitting jeans, black bra, and navy blue shirt. She herself lit a cigarette, flopping on her back onto her mattress. Her head hung off the end, letting her wet hair drip onto the carpet. Cait heard the boys voices become louder as the door swung open.

" Well now Caitlyn," Connor entered with his hands held above his head, " what in God's name wer' ye doin'?"

Cait sat up, putting out her cigarette in one of the numerous ashtrays, "Well, you guys usually take your dear ole sweet time coming home from mass, I thought I'd have time to take a shower in peace."

She continued over to her trunk; Murphy had taken residence at the table whilst Connor laying on his side on his mattress.

"_BUT_, you just _HAD_ to come home early." Cait began to brush her hair, pulling it up into a messy bun.

" We're real sorry Cait," Murphy ran a hand through his hair.

" Aye we are." Connor nodded, stretching his arms above his head, crossing them.

" Yeah sure," Cait smiled, sticking her tongue out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The afternoon was uneventful. The three amused themselves in ways they saw fit: Cait had rummaged through her bag and had her camera out. She found out that the McManus brothers hated having their pictures taken. She would hide the camera, as the blanket itched at her face as she quietly laughed.

"Please?" She spoke face down in the mattress.

Murphy rolled his eyes, " No."

Cait stood up with camera in hand and stepped a couple feet closer to the boys; her bottom lip starting to protrude farther and farther out.

"....Please?"

It was Connor's turn, flicking the ash off the end of smoke, " No."

Connor and Murphy had begun a game of cards earlier. A couple cans of beer had been upturned, ashtray full to the brim, and the food had run out. Connor had his legs propped on the spare chair. Murphy fiddled with his lighter. Cait crept closer, leaning her face inches away from Connor's, pushing her bottom lip out so far you'd swear it would fall off. Connor looked at Cait's face, the serious stoic look melting away into a goofy look. She raised the camera.

"Jaysus! Fine, alright?! Just 'cause I like ye is all!"

Cait stood aways, fiddled wit the lens, bringing Connor's face into focus. A tiny little "click" let him know he had.

" See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Nah, not at all. Why dontcha' get a picture o' Murph?"

Cait sat on Connor's lap, turning to Murphy.

"Would you do me the honor Murphy?"

Murphy McManus looked up from the gaze he had on the molding of the table. The smoke from his cigarette enveloped his face. He licked his lips as Cait raise the camera again, waiting for the right moment. Finally Murphy had looked over out the window, and a small " click" sounded again.

"Alright, let's go!" Cait shot up from Connor's lap, and sauntered over to her bag, replacing the camera. She instead had a piece of paper in hand and went to the phone.

"Oy, Whatcha' doin'" Murphy looked past his twin as Cait was dialing the phone. He walked over to her, her paying no attention. She began to chat away. She spoke so fast that he could barely get a word in. About 3 minutes later, she hung up the phone, beaming. She stood up, directly in front of Murphy. Connor yelled from behind the room divider.

" What was tha' all about?"

Cait crossed her arms, staring into Murphy's blue eyes as she raised her voice so Connor could hear.

" Boys, we're goin' out dancin'!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The threesome had walked through Boston earlier in the evening across town to grab Vanessa; which had became hasty introductions and the girls taking forever to get ready.

The boys had "gotten ready" at home: Connor had found a button up black shirt to go with a pair of jeans. He left the top few buttons undone, revealing a white wife beater. Murphy wore a semi-tight fitting black tshirt. Cait in the process of apologizing promised that they could grab a drink afterwards: brother's choice. They took a cab to a nearby club. The music was loud, bodies were everywhere, and Connor thought back to earlier that day with a laugh as he exhaled the smoke in the air.

~*~

" _Oh we're not gon' to go dance!" Connor had reappeared from the other side of the room divider, zipping his jeans. He watched as Murphy & Cait sent death glares to one another. _

" _Aye," Murphy nodded, turning towards his brother, " sounds completely stupid." _

_Cait's cheeks blushed a couple shades of pink. _

" _Are you kidding?! Come on, please?!" _

_Murphy turned towards his brother, catching his foot on the old maroon carpet. _

" _No, and ye can' go anywhere wiv'out us so... I dunno what yer gonna do," Conner shrugged. _

_Cait spoke, " Hey Murph..." and she launched herself at him, without warning. _

_The two fell down with a thud. Cait straddled Murphy's hips as she pinned him to the floor. She leaned forward, her chest barely grazing his own; his eyes darting back and forth between her eyes, lips, and chest. _

" _Murphy Declan McManus, I have been cooped up here in the apartment for a little over a month now. I've cleaned this place up, and have had to put up with your sorry asses. Now we ARE going dancing tonight or so help me, I will have my way." _

_Connor scoffed; Murphy smirked, " Well if ye gon' to talk like that, I guess we can go." _

" _Ew!" Cait scoffed, slapping his chest as she bounded off him. _

~*~

The music blared as the lights flashed, dancing all around. The drinks were plenty and consumed. Cait and Vanessa danced together, raising their arms above their heads. Connor and Murphy had found a small table in the corner, smoking. The girls made there way over, giggling along the way. Vanessa sat, grabbing Connor's cigarette; she took a long drag and laughed. Cait stood and turned to the boys. Connor mockingly glared at her as he retrieved his cigarette back.

" Okay, who wants to dance?"

Cait placed her hands on her hips, sighing and smiling. The alcohol ran though her veins; encouraging her impulsive behavior.

" Hey Murph, come on."

"Wait, what?"

Murphy looked up from his chair as Cait grabbed his arm and wrenched him along with her. He took in her presence; her black cocktail dress hugged her body in all the right places, her wavy hair resting on her shoulders, and small beads of sweat along her neck.

They made their way to the middle of the floor, her hand still holding his. She turned and smiled and began to dance. She took his hands and placed them on her hips as she gyrated them back and forth. His arms traveled up and down her sides as the music continued. She reached a hand back, resting it on the back of his neck, as if to make sure he wouldn't leave. He took in her scent as they continued to sway with the music, the lights, and the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*GASP* I'm quite the evil tease aren't I? *evil maniacal laughter* Reviews are very nice bribes. =)


	4. Blood & Whiskey

There will be uses of different languages, and taking a cue from fellow writer _Bitch Goddess_, I will put what is said in English in Italics after the sentence. Now Go forth!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The rain continued to fall as the taxi drove her back to her apartment. Her eyes were red and puffy; they hurt like hell. She didn't want to feel anymore. She would rather be numb then go through with burying her sister, or anyone she cared for; and those were few and far between. Entering the apartment, she headed for the cabinet above the fridge; reaching for the whiskey and taking a swallow._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The morning rain pelted the windows as Cait stirred on the mattress. She sat up to find that the beds had been pushed together; at least two of them. The rest of the room had look like a tornado had blown through, the place in near shambles.

Cait panned the room; trying to piece what had happened the night before. Murphy was spread eagle on her mattress; his head hung of the edge of one side while the rest of his limbs hung off the other side. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. The table had been upturned and one chair had been broken. Cait looked down at her outfit, the black cocktail dress had a rip up the right side, showing a bit more skin than she already had been showing.

Beside her with a groan was Connor, tangled in the sheet. The button up shirt was tossed on the broken chair. Cait rubbed her head, trying to hush the throbbing. Connor moved again, another groan. She got up from her spot on the mattress and went to the shower. Cait turned on the water, running her hands underneath; she cupped the water in her hands, rinsing her face. She heard a faint noise in background, realizing that Connor in fact was up. He walked towards her, scratching the back of his head. He looked at the sleeping form of his brother.

"Hey, don't get started. I don't want none of that."

"What d'ye mean?"

"Last night, alright?"

"Aye."

"Come on Conn, let me change and we'll let Murphy sleep; let's go grab a bite to eat."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Jaysus, come on Cait, let's go, I can't believe yer not tired."_

"_Oh Conner, I am a dancing fiend, and when combined with alcohol, I can go all night."_

_Cait's hair had fallen, the ends starting to curl in every which way. Her barefoot stepped the wrong way, causing her to collide into Vanessa._

"_Girl, you said you could hold your liquor."_

"_I swear I could last time I checked," Cait giggled uncontrollably, rubbing her eyes and clinging to Vanessa's arm. Vanessa stood her friend up, flattening her hair. She looked over at the boys: both had lit their cigarettes._

"_You guys mind if I take my own cab and I'll see you around?"_

_Connor grabbed Cait's arm, "Aye, drive safe?"_

_Vanessa hailed a cab, nodding. "Always, bye boys, I'll probably see you around with this spitfire here," she laughed, motioning to Cait._

"_Bye." Murphy spoke._

_Connor looked at his brother with semi astonishment; that word being the only one he had said since stepping off the dance floor with Cait. He had gone through almost the whole pack of smokes on him. Connor knew something was bothering his brother._

_The three walk down the block aways, stopping at a convenient store. Murphy entered, purchasing a pack for each of them. Cait had begun to drag her feet, and mildly complained._

"_Can't we get a taxi, please Conn? My feet really hurt."_

"_Hold on love, we'll get ye a taxi hold on..."_

_Connor turned to his brother._

"_Oy Murph, hail one will ye?"_

"_Why d'ye need me to?"_

" _Oh I dunno, if I let go o' her, her pretty little face will be on tha' concrete."_

_Murphy rolled his eyes and threw his arm out towards the street, promptly bringing a yellow cab in front of them. Murphy entered first, scooting over to the far side of the seat. Connor ushered in Cait, handing her off to Murphy. She leaned her head on his shoulder, curling up close; whispering quietly._

"_My Murph..."_

_He turned his head, staring out the window._

_Connor told the driver where to go and the cab sped in the direction of South Boston._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cait picked at her crappy attempt at her eggs Benedict in front of her; she pushed them across the plate before looking across at Conner. She hadn't noticed that he sported a shiner on his left eye. Cait dropped her fork on the table and crossed her arms on the table.

"I'm sorry Connor."

Connor took a sip of his tea before speaking.

"Cait, how many times 'ave I told ye, quit apologizin', it wasn't yer fault."

"Then why do I feel like crap?"

"It's called a hangover." Conner chuckled.

Cait rested her hand on Connor's, smiling, "What would I do without you?"

Connor laughed as he flagged down their waitress.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cait had fallen asleep as the cab ride continued._

_Connor turned to his brother, flicking his ear._

"_Murph!" he whispered._

"_Oy, what tha' fuck was that fer?"_

"_Shhhh! She's sleepin'."_

"_What d'ye want Connor?"_

"_What's eatin' at ye?"_

_Murphy shrugged, still looking out the window. "I dunno, will ye just leave it?"_

_Connor rolled his eyes, " Fine."_

_The cab pulled up in front of McGinty's, the three piling out slowly. Connor roused Cait, sliding his arm around her side. She stirred._

" _We home?"_

"_Almost, ye hafta' walk now."_

"_Okay." she sighed, rubbing her eyes._

_Murphy stood for a moment, finishing a cigarette with haste. Connor and Cait headed towards the loft whilst Murphy headed in the other direction._

" _I'll see ye guys later."_

" _Murphy, come on." Cait sighed._

" _Stow it Cait, I'll see ye guys later, Jaysus!"_

_Murphy headed down the sidewalk, lighting another cigarette. _

_Connor squeezed her side, heading towards home. " Come on, let 'im be."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The walk back from the diner was quiet. Connor and Cait walked in step; letting the rain wet their hair and coats. Entering the lift, Connor removed his coat, running his hand through the wet hair.

" I wonder how he's doing." Cait motioned to the door as they both walked closer.

"Well we're 'bout to find out aren't we?" Connor pushed opened the door to the room.

Cait sighed.

The room had been picked up. The table had been righted, the broken chair had been piled with the rest of the trash ready to be put out. The mattresses were put back the way they were. Steam had fogged the windows and the shower curtain had been pulled aside. The fire escape door was open.

Connor moved to head up towards the fire escape, Cait raised a hand to his chest, leaving him in the loft as she headed up towards the fire escape and onto the roof.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Connor watched TV as Cait laid down on her mattress, smoking a cigarette. It had been about 2 hours since they had gotten home. Cait was half asleep when the door flew open. Murphy's head hung as he stumbled in. Connor stood up, putting his hand out to stop his brother._

" Is fearr leat dul díreach a chodladh; Is féidir leat a dheartháir liom boladh ." _Ye best just go ta bed, I can smell ye brother._

_Murphy eyed his brother_, "Cé a dhéanann an ifreann cheapann tú go bhfuil tú ag Ma?" _Who the hell d'ye think ye are Ma?_

_Connor shook his head, grabbing his brother by the shoulder. Murphy swung, his fist meeting with Connor's face. Connor staggered backwards, reaching a hand up. Murphy continued farther into the room. Connor jumped on his brother, wrapping his legs around his waist, wailing a few rapid fire hits to the side of his head._

_Cait sat up, ignoring the room spinning around her and yelled, " KNOCK IT OFF!!! CONNOR! MURPHY! STOP IT!"_

_The boys ignored her as Murphy elbowed his brother, causing him to pull backwards; both collapsed on the table, in the process breaking one of the chairs. The two rolled back and forth on the ground: punching, yelling, and screaming. Cait felt around for the closest, and heaviest thing she could find. The object happen to be a half full bottle of Jameson whiskey. She reached her arm back and launched it into the fray, slamming into the side of Murphy's head._

" _OY!"_

_The boys separated, rolling off each other. Murphy reached a hand to his head; he wiped a bit of blood on the carpet crawled over to the farthest mattress and crashed. Cait grabbed the one mattress and pushed it into the one she had been laying on. She laid down on one side, Connor taking the other. She turned, scooting a bit closer._

" _Connor, what was that?"_

_He sighed, staring at the ceiling but before staring back at her._

" _That love, is Murph's poor coping."_

" _What do you mean?"_

_By that time, Connor had crashed, snoring softly._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rain had slowed by the time Cait reached the roof. Murphy sat on the edge of the building; dangling his feet with a cigarette wedged between his pointer and middle fingers. He was sporting a bandage above his right ear; Cait realized that was where the bottle of whiskey had hit him.

She moved a step closer, dragging her feet, making her presence known.

"Don't get any ideas McManus."

Murphy smirked slightly, exhaling a plume of smoke.

" What 'tis it Cait?"

" How's your head?" She motioned with her hands, standing next to him.

Murphy stood, ashing the cigarette and turned; shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

" I'll live to see another day."

Cait rolled her eyes, " _Figures.._."

The two walked towards the fire escape; Murphy reached out, grabbing Cait by the upper arm. Cait froze, staring at the pair of dark eyes staring back at her.

"What?" Cait sighed.

" What d'ye mean by 'Figures'?" Murphy slowly released her arm, not letting his hand leave her skin until he had to.

Cait rubbed her arm, " Nothing, I was going to apologize, but you're always trying to be all macho."

Murphy smirked, " Aye, well, I try."

As the two entered back into the loft, an unfamiliar voice shouted towards them.

" What the fuck?! Who the fuck!? What did you two fuckin' fucks...?"

Cait yelled back, " Excuse me, but who the _fuck_ are you?!"

Both Connor and Murphy roared with laughter as Cait's rosy cheeks flared.

The tall, lanky man who stood in front of her had wide shoulders. He had shoulder length, unkempt wavy hair that accented his strong jaw line; along with a perpetual 5 o'clock shadow.

"Is this the spitfire you told me about Conn?"

" Aye, this be Caitlyn. Caitlyn, meet a good friend o' ours- Rocco."

" Please to meetcha' Cait," Rocco boomed, shoving his hand out.

Cait laughed, " Oh no, the pleasures all mine."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The introduction of Rocco into Cait's day to day life was a healthy one. He had the same humor as Cait and both had too much fun poking fun at the boys. She thoroughly enjoyed when Rocco came around to the loft. It had been a few months since that day. The boys finally deemed it alright for Cait to go out and take photos. She been keeping on her game; photographing her boys, in both serious and silly fashion.

It had been a Wednesday night, Rocco came over for their weekly craps game.

The sun had gone down a while ago, and Murphy grew restless; every other noise would have him staring at the door. Connor was on edge as well: Cait was usually home before dark. Something didn't sit well with him.

The door flew open, revealing a sight that made all three boys sick. Cait stood in the doorway, both arms bracing herself, trying to keep herself up. Her light blue shirt was saturated with blood; her face was bruised and cut up bad. Her hair was soaked with sweat and blood. She lifted her head, tears rolling down her face; speaking in barely a whisper.

" _Help__..._" she uttered, before falling forward onto the floor.

The men shot up from their chairs; all charging over to where she had collapsed. Connor moved first, rolling her over and lifting her head into his lap. Both Murphy and Rocco stood frozen, still in shock. Connor lifted his head to both of them.

" Well do somethin'!"

Rocco moved with a purpose, running over to the shower; he switched on the water, soaking a towel. Murphy remained still, staring at Cait's beaten body. Connor lifted her immobile body on the couch, wiping away the blood and accessed her wounds. As he rolled her over slightly, the men inhaled sharply. Cait's back had been torn to shreds.

Rocco ran his hands though his hair and walked across the room; planting himself at his chair, he ran a hand through his hair again, as if to try and fathom what had just happened. Murphy gnawed on his bottom lip, kicking the wall in frustration; he emitted a low growl from deep within his chest. He turned to Connor.

" gceapann tú go bhfuil sé arís iad?" _You think it's them again?_

Connor sighed, staring back at his brother, and then to Cait.

"Tá mé ag mothú dona faoi seo." _I have'a bad feeling about this._

" Connor! Muid cinnte go bhfuil sé leo Iodálaí diabhal!" _We both know it's them damn Italians!_

" Aye, ach ní mór dúinn fanacht a chur! .. Cáit Déan cinnte go bhfuil an chéad ceart go leor." _Aye, but we have to stay put! .. Make sure Cait is alright first._

" Bhuel?! Cén chaoi a bhfuil sí?" _Well?! How is she?_

Connor had cleaned Cait up to the best of his ability. The blood still stained her shirt, but not her face. And surprisingly, the camera still hung from her neck, partially broken, but not destroyed. Connor cradled her, carrying her over to Murphy's mattress; then rested a hand on his brother's shoulder.

" Tá sí ag dul ar a deartháir ceart go leor. Is fearr a ligean ina codladh." _She's going to be alright brother. Best to let 'er sleep._

Rocco grabbed a fresh beer from the fridge, returning to his chair at the table.

Connor pulled up a chair next to the mattress, slouching and sighing, rubbing his face in his hands.

Murphy grabbed his lighter and smokes and jacket; slamming the door as he exited the loft.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Read & Review. ;-)


	5. Dirty Glass

**A shout out to my dear **_**glycerinedreams**_** & **_**Erinnicole83**_** for brainstorming. Check out _glycerinedreams_ story "Saints of the Republic", top notch I say! I apologize for the wait, severe writer's block.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Another bottle rolled away from Cait as she finished off the whiskey. Her liquor cabinet had significantly shrunk in the past couple hours. The room spun as she crawled to the bathroom. When she reached it, she reached upwards, hoping to grab onto something that could hoist her up. She grabbed at the shower curtain, releasing it from the rod, causing her to slam her chin on the ground. Cait tried again, grabbing the toilet seat and taking her last calm breath before heaving blood and her insides into the porcelain._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cait awoke to her back stinging. She lay on her stomach, feeling like she had been hit by a ton of bricks; or four fat Italian men, but what was the difference? She peaked out of one eye only to have a smile cross her lips. Connor sat on the floor, his arms crossed and his head cradled on the seat of the chair. Murphy sat next to her, staring at the ceiling, exhaling smoke. He rested his arm on the mattress. She grabbed at the cigarette, startling him.

"Fuckin' Shit!"

He pulled his arm away, inhaling again. She stuck her tongue out, turning onto her side to face him.

"You know it's bad for you, smoking those..." She motioned to his cigarette, before lighting her own.

Murphy shook his head, "I should say the same thing, but I'm not yer father..."

"No you're not, but you're a helluva lot nicer."

"Ah, is this gon' to turn into story time now is it?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Murphy McManus kept walking down the sidewalks in South Boston until he made it down to the docks. His head hung as inhaled the nicotine. His heart thumped in his chest as he sat. What the fuck was he so worked up about? It was only Cait: the sass of a girl that had been living with them for almost the better part of a year, the girl that made them clean their loft, the girl who was loud and didn't give two fucks what anyone thought of her._

_The crescent moon spilt the water of the harbor into two as he walked back towards home. He stopped for a carton of cigarettes on the way. He purchased a new lighter as well, seeing as he used up the one he had within the hour._

_As he exited the lift and into the room, he tossed his coat to the couch. Rocco had still remained. The men acknowledged his presence as Murphy sat, downing a shot to calm his nerves. He turned to Connor, who had resumed his seat next to the mattress where Cait remained fast asleep._

" Smaoinigh ar chóir dúinn ceist a chur air?" _Think we should ask him?_

"Tá sé suas go dtí duit deartháir." _It's up to you brother._

_By this time Rocco had caught on and stood, defensive._

"_What?! You're not thinkin' I had somethin' to with this?"_

"_No Roc, but yer their fuckin' package boy, ye might've heard somethin'!" Murphy by this time had stood, prodding him with his pointer finger._

"_Yeah Roc, ya must've heard somethin'" Connor spoke, nodding in agreement._

_Rocco grabbed his coat in haste, tossing it on._

"_I haven't heard nothin', I swear, alright?!"_

"_Ye better not be lying to us Rocco..." Connor made his way to the room divider, disappearing behind it._

_Rocco had made it halfway to the door, turning and stopped, throwing his arms in the air._

"_Like I'd lie to you fuckin' Micks!"_

"_Alright, just let us know if ye hear anythin'" Murphy retorted._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cait sat up, letting her feet touch the floor. Murphy remained leaning against the wall.

"Now you sure you want to here, I'm a rather boring story teller."

"Eh, what've ye got to lose?"

Cait shrugged her shoulders slowly, sighing before running her hand over her mouth. A snore came from Connor, quickly silenced as Murphy extended his foot, kicking him square in the leg, causing him to yell.

"What the hell was that for?" Connor rubbed his eyes, taking the cue to remain silent and sat next to Cait.

"Okay, back in NYC, it was my dad, Sarah and I. My mother had left my dad when we were real young; always complaining about him never amounting to anything in life or she was sorry she even had kids. So one day we had come home from school, only to see that she had gone, packed up all her shit and left. So whatever, I didn't like her anyways..."

Cait's breath became uneven.

"My dad fell in with the wrong people; he'd be gone for hours on end. Sarah and I would take care of ourselves. And this went on for years, always getting a tiny bit worse. It took a turn when Sarah wanted to rebel, for who the fuck knows, and she and my father would fight."

Cait looked at both Connor and Murphy before looking at a crack in the wall, tears starting to form.

"Well bout 3 years ago, these men came to our apartment, bangin' on the door, yelling for my dad. My dad told us to hide and not come out. I was in my closet with my sister as we heard the gun shots go off. We waited 'til they left, and then I called the police. Fuckin' a lot of good that did us... "

By this time, Cait's body shook; holding onto her composure so hard, trying to not let the tears run down her face. The boys looked at her with confused silence, debating or not whether to do anything.

"After that, Sarah left. She had packed up all her belongings, claiming she was running away with her ghetto thug boyfriend, they were in love. Got a postcard a week later from Boston. So I lived in the apartment until about a year ago when I got a letter saying that she had been found dead in an alley here in Boston."

Cait sobbed into her hands, the tears giving way, running down her face. Connor wrenched her hands down, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her tears soaked his shirt as she continued to cry. Murphy rubbed her knee with his hand in small circles. Connor ran his hand up and down her back, hushing her.

"its alrigh' love, shhhhhhhh, its alrigh'." He kissed the top of her head lightly.

Cait calmed down, wiping her face, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry, these past two years around this time it's hard. I hate crying, I feel weak."

"Well ye can't be invincible." Murphy spoke, smirking slightly.

"Why not?" Cait questioned, chuckling, still wiping tears from her eyes.

Connor ruffled her hair, "Hate to break it to ye Caitlyn, but," and he motioned to her bandaged body. Murphy laughed, getting up and ruffling her hair as well before walking over to the fridge, retrieving a drink.

"Cait, you never actually said what you were doing in Boston..." Murphy trailed off, sitting at the table.

"Well," Cait stretched, lighting another cigarette, "I only assumed that it had to do with the mob. And I had a camera, so taking pictures of them seemed to be the first step, and..."

"Are ye mad?!" Murphy stood, his voice escalating.

"What?! I've been doing just fine, thank you very much!"

"Oh sure," Murphy yelled, waving his arm at her as Connor did moments ago, "ye sure look just fine and dandy!"

Cait stood, stomping over, getting right into his face. "Don't even start with me McManus! Not now! I don't need it, just.... argh."

Cait stormed off with the cigarettes and lighter, heading towards the roof.

Connor stood up, "Now look what ye did," staring at his brother.

"Ní dhearna mé rud ar bith." _I didn't do anything._

"Oh shut your hole." Connor scoffed, grabbing his coat and heading up towards the roof.

~*~

Murphy stood in the loft for a couple minute, mulling over what had happened just moments earlier. He exited the loft, taking his coat with him, as if it were a second skin. He exited the building, stepping out into the alley; hearing laughter from up above. Looking up he saw Connor and Cait, laughing and smoking. He lit his own before witnessing Cait leaning over and planting a kiss on the corner of Connor's mouth. He bit his lip, his shoulders sunk and shrugged and he headed on down to McGinty's.

~*~

Exiting out onto the roof, Connor sat, placing his coat on Cait's shoulders as he sat beside her on the fire escape. Lighting his own cigarette, he let his feet dangle over the edge as well.

"Ye know he doesn't mean it half the time." Connor turned, exhaling a plume smoke.

"I know, still, it'd be nice one day that he didn't jump down my throat on everything."

"Well that's just' Murph, he's ruled by his heart..."

"I'm sure it's not the _only _thing..." Cait snickered.

Connor smiled, "Well, yer probably right."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Cait spoke.

"Connor, can I ask you something?"

"Anything love."

"Would you mind letting him know to be a little more amiable, at least for the next week or so?"

"Sure, can I ask you why?"

_"Causeit'smybirthdaynextweekandIdon'twantyoutomakeabigdeal__._" She slurred in one breath.

Connor roared with laughter, "What ta hell did ye say?"

"Cause it's my birthday next week and I don't want you to make a big deal."

"Yer birthday?! Well we'll just hafta celebr-"

"No gifts."

Connor's smile turned to a look of confusion.

"Why no presents?"

"Because you guys don't need to be spending money on me..."

"I can't make any promises, alright?"

Cait laughed, leaning over and planting her lips on the corner of Connor's mouth.

"Thank you Conn."

"Not to worry lass, just wunderin', when is yer birthday?"

"St. Paddy's day."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A week had come and gone and Cait was relieved that Connor had not brought up her birthday, at least to her knowledge. She had healed from her latest scrap with the Italians, putzing around the loft, keeping herself amused.

She had finally convinced the boys that she was in fact capable and feeling well enough to leave the loft. She had contacted a one man photo developing business and took a cab there. While they developed, Cait grabbed a bite to eat. She took in the sunshine as she walked back, letting the sun warm her healed skin.

After picking up her photos, she sat at a nearby park bench to go over them. She separated the old film of some suspicious looking thugs. Cait mentally kicked herself as she remembers the first night she met the boys, losing crucial film. She kept perusing until she reached the photos of the boys; and picture upon picture was of the boys. There was the one of Connor, crossing his arms with an unamused look. She came across one of Murphy, engulfed in his smoke, staring out the window. There was one of Rocco, his mop of hair falling in front of his face.

"_Well I'll be damned..."_ she smiled, putting her hand to her lips.

In front of her was a photo of the three of them. She recalled how one Wednesday night, Rocco had wrenched the camera from her hands as he held it high above her head. She had given up reasoning with him and sat on the couch; more so she sat on Connor's lap, who was sitting on the couch next to Murphy. Rocco shouted over, causing the three to look up. Cait beamed as she had one arm around Connor's neck and the other around Murphy's. Connor laughed as Murphy smirked, both staring at Cait.

Cait stuffed the picture in her jeans pocket, hailing a cab back to the loft.

Entering the loft, she tossed her bag on the couch and made her way to the fridge, grabbing water. As she turned towards the rest of the room, she found two packages on the table.

Cait rolled her eyes as she smiled and walked to the table, picking up a note first.

"_Told ye we couldn't make any promises. Meet ye at McGinty's around 8ish."_

Cait opened the larger of the packages with a "C" on the corner to find a nice leather jacket, folded nicely in the box. She took it out, trying it on, walking up to the small mirror that she had near her bed. Placing the jacket on the mattress, she went back to the table, opening the package with a small "M". She opened the package to contain a small silver lighter, with small shamrock etched in the corner.

Knowing the boys would head straight for McGinty's after work, Cait took the time to shower and make herself presentable for later. She dressed in a slimming, form fitting pair of jeans and an olive top with a plunging neckline.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun was dipping into the horizon as Cait walked down the block to McGinty's. She could already hear from a ways a way that everyone was celebrating in full swing. Entering the bar she had been in many times before in the past year, she was surprised when something was different. Doc was tossing ice at the rambunctious boys. Connor sat at his usual spot at the bar, but alongside Murphy was a woman she had never seen before.

The woman had black curly hair with a pale complexion. She wore a pair dark wash boot cut jeans and a green shirt with an intricate snake on the front.

"_Well that's appropriate_," Cait thought to herself, as she kept near the door, giving the mystery woman a once over.

The woman had tattoos on her arms, and Cait had to admit, they're well done. The one she saw a tree on the inside of her right forearm with the roots coming down onto the wrists in the shape of a heart. The woman leaned in, wrapping her arm around Murphy tighter, placing a messy kiss on his lips.

A fire within Cait ignited. She had no idea who this woman was but still couldn't be bothered with her. Behind her an arm squeezed around her waist and a kiss was planted on her cheek.

"Hey sweet cheeks," Rocco smiled, dragging the stubble across her cheek. "Let's celebrate."

Rocco pulled Cait alongside him as they neared the bar.

"Hey Fuck Ass, gimme a beer!"

Connor and Murphy turned, acknowledging their presence. Connor swooped up Cait in his arms, spinning her around and kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday love!"

"Thanks." She blushed.

Cait turned towards the bar, grabbing a shot of Jameson. Downing it, she smiled as the boys hollered with joy. A voice cleared behind her. The woman had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Cait," Murphy spoke, "this is Erin."

Erin extended her arm, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Cait breathed, turning back to the bar.

As the night wore on, the drinks kept on coming. The men grew rowdier, and the girls grew scarce. Cait and Erin had to have been the only two left. Rocco and Murphy decided to try a game of darts, laughing and hollering at one another. Connor chatted up Doc, smoking another cigarette. The Guinness and Jameson flowed through Cait's veins as she exited the bathroom. Walking up to the bar, she sat next to Erin, who had stood in the same spot the entire evening. As Cait reached for her glass, she felt liquid pour over her hair and shirt. Erin's face went from a straight leer to mock astonishment as Cait turned, wiping the alcohol from her chest.

"_Oops_." Erin scoffed.

"Bitch." Cait retorted, grabbing her full drink and dousing Erin.

Erin threw the first punch, getting Cait square in the jaw. Not prepared, Cait fell flat on the floor, which was already littered with cigarette butts, ice and popcorn.

The bar hushed with a chorus of " Oooooooh" as Cait stood, spitting blood onto the floor. Turning slowly, she cracked her neck, facing Erin before launching herself onto of her. The girls fought, clawing and whaling on each other. Murphy stormed over to the fray, only to be held back by his brother.

" Give her a moment," Connor kept his hand on his brother's chest.

Cait finally finished with a final punch, standing.

Murphy watched as Cait stood, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. She ran a hand through her hair as she waltzed over to the boys, getting right into Murphy's face. She leaned in and whispered through gritted teeth in his ear.

" _Boy Murph, you have real great taste in women..."_

She turned to Rocco, plastering a mock smile on her face.

" Can I have your keys?"

Rocco scrounged in his jacket pocket, handing over the keys to his apartment.

She turned to Connor, giving him a peck on the cheek.

" Happy St. Paddy's Day."

Cait grabbed her leather jacket from the hook and exited as three men entered.

She paused for a moment to light a cigarette, sighing and exhaling the smoke. She overheard a heavy accented voice as she walked down the alley to hail a cab.

" _I am Ivan Chekov, and you will be closing now."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I apologize for the delay; hope y'all enjoyed. Reviews are like candy! =)


	6. In The Dark

_She stormed throughout the apartment, packing anything and everything in her duffle bag, within reason. She was done mourning for her sister and feeling sorry for herself. She packed the last bottle of booze she had in her cabinet and took a last look at her apartment that had caused so much heartache._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cait awoke to her hand somewhat moist. She had stormed into Rocco's apartment, only to cash out on the couch. She looked up to see the cat licking a cut on her knuckle as the sun poured through the curtains.

"Hey there kitty."

Cait rubbed her eyes, leaning forward on her knees, sighing; recalling last night's events. She stood, letting the room spin momentarily before heading into the bathroom. Flicking the light switch, she breathed out, taking in her face.

Cait's hair was matted on the side she slept on, a couple strands tangled in her earrings. She washed the caked on mascara and eyeliner, aiding her in how bad she fought the night before.

With the makeup gone, she looks like she had gone through the ringer. Cait sported a black eye on her left eye. She ran a tongue over her split lip before splashing water on her face. She tied her hair up and sighed. Cait exited the bathroom and perused through Rocco's girlfriend's dresser, putting together a semi decent outfit. She pulled out a dingy t-shirt and ripped pair of jeans, thanking whomever that they fit.

As she made it to the kitchen, Rocco was already sitting at the table, smoking his cigarette and drinking some coffee. He raised his head, acknowledging her presence before focusing again on the table, sporting a shiner. Cait grabbed a mug and sat across from him, chuckling and pointing to her own black eye.

"Look," she paused, "twins."

Rocco smiled before exhaling his cigarette. Cait knew that something was up.

"Roc, what's eatin' you?"

"Nothing for you to worry about toots."

Cait crossed her arms across her chest, lifting an eyebrow.

"David Della Rocco, you know better than lie to me, do I have to remind you of last time?"

"No! No, Jesus." he took another drag, "It all started after you left..."

~*~

_Rocco stood between his two best friends, staring back at the three Russian strangers that had just entered the bar. The men at the bar acted like a wall, protecting Doc. The middle man spoke._

"_I am Ivan Chekov and you vill be closing now."_

_No one was impressed. Murphy was the first to speak, chuckling._

"_Chekov. Well, this here's McCoy..."_

_He reached over, grabbing Rocco's shoulder and pulling him close._

"_.. We find a Spock we got us an away team."_

_The rest of the men laughed, still not impressed. Chekov ignored them, raising his arm, pointing at Doc._

"_Me in no mood for discussion. You, you stay."_

_He waved his arm at the men at the bar, "The rest of you, go now."_

_Doc behind the bar broke the minute's silence._

"_Why don't you make like a tree, an' get the fuck outta' here!"_

_Connor grabbed his Guinness and Jameson, turning to the unwanted guests._

"_You know he's got til the week's end right? You don't have to be hard asses do ya?"_

_Murphy agreed, dangling a cigarette from his lips, "Yeah, it's St. Paddy's day, everyone's Irish tonight. Why don't you pull up a stool and have a drink with us?"_

_Chekov grew agitated, slamming his arms down, knocking the brother's drinks on the floor, the glasses shattering._

"_This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go!"_

_Connor had had enough._

"_Listen, if ye want to fight, you can see you're outnumbered here. We're trying to be civil here so I suggest you take our offer."_

"_I make the offers." Chekov boomed back him._

_Rocco interjected, "Hey, Boris. What would 'chu do if I told you, your pinko Commie mother sucked so much dick, her faced looked like an e-"_

_Chekov launched his fist at Rocco, causing him to collide into the bar._

~*~

Cait's eyes grew large, leaning forward in her chair.

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me...."

"I'm serious as a heart attack man, that's it. Fuckin' Commie..."

He trailed off as he stood, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"By the way, nice shiner."

Cait smirked before responding.

"Yeah," she scoffed, "that bitch Erin packed a punch, Speaking of...?"

"She got up after you left, bitchin' and moanin' 'bout ya. She slapped Murph across the face."

Cait smiled, "Sounds like ole Murph had his hands full."

Rocco ruffled her hair, "Nah, there ain't nothin' those boys can't handle."

As Cait lit a cigarette, the phone rang. Rocco answered.

"Hello?"

She watched as his eyes grew, his face constantly changing.

"...Yeah, alright. Fuck man...okay! okay!"

He hung up the phone, reaching for his coat. Cait stood, reaching for hers as well.

"Where the fuck you goin' Roc?"

"Gotta' go help the boys..."

"Well, I'm comin'..."

"They said that you're supposed to stay here."

Cait adjusted her leather jacket, rolling her eyes.

"And since when have I ever listened to a word they say?"

Rocco considered what she said before letting his shoulders rise and fall, grabbing his keys off a hook.

"Alright, fuck come on let's go..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two drove across South Boston, driving by the area to see what their best way to go around this situation. Rocco hadn't said what was going on, but Cait knew that something was. Driving past, they saw plenty of squad cars and officers filling up the alley.

"_Shit_," Cait cursed under hear breath.

"You're tellin' me," Rocco nodded, apparently hearing her astonishment.

"Holy Shit Roc, what the hell happened?!"

"I dunno!"

"Well," Cait sighed, pulling out a cigarette, as Rocco parked the car at McGinty's, "we can't just waltz in there now."

"No shit Cait," he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Cait leaned over and lightly slapped him across the face.

"Sorry."

Cait and Rocco headed into McGinty's, grabbing a booth towards the back. A little while later the door opened. A well dressed man with well kept hair and a badge walked up to the bar, handing something to Doc and began to chat. Cait strained to hear as the two men discussed. Cait turned to Rocco as the sharp dressed man exited the bar.

"That's fucked," she spoke, standing and donning her leather jacket. "Come on Roc; let's check out the place, I need some of my own clothes." She sighed, looking down at his girlfriend's dingy attire.

"I was meaning to tell you, looks hot by the way."

Rocco smirked.

Cait rolled her eyes, giggling, "Go fuck yourself."

She crossed the room, resting her arm on the bar. Doc hobbled over, doing the same.

"Alright Doc, what's goin' on here?"

"That w-w-w-was an FBI agent and he gave me his c-c-c-card FUCK! ASS!"

Doc fished out of his pocket, showing Cait.

"Okay, Doc, have you seen my boys today?"

"Yes, they were at St. Mary's for a while, and told me t-t-t-they were headin' to the police station."

Cait turned to Rocco, stomping a foot.

"Alright David Della Rocco, you better tell me what the fuck is goin' on!"

He threw his arms up in the air, exasperated.

"I told you I dunno! All I know is that they're at station and they needed some fuckin' clothes, Jesus Christ!"

"Come on then let's go. Bye Doc!" she yelled over her shoulder, dragging Rocco along by the scruff of his coat.

They crossed over police tape, stepping into the building. Riding the lift in silence, the two exited, crossing the room; Cait noticed that the door had been thrown off its hinges. The two stood in the doorway, their mouths agape.

"_Holy fuck_." Cait sighed into a growl.

The loft was flooded, everything was soaked and water logged. Cait stepped forward, letting the inches of water soak her shoes as she splashed forward, making her way to her trunk. As she splashed, she looked at where the toilet had once been, it was gone. As she stopped at her trunk, Cait whispered a prayer under her breath as she opened it. She sighed in relief to find that her clothing had remained dry. She unrolled the large duffle bag she had stuffed in there and filled it to the brim with the necessary items. Cait slung her camera over her shoulder as well.

Rocco had been rummaging up the brother's clothing at the same time. He tucked their petticoats underneath his right arm, and relocated outside the loft, shaking his boots dry. Cait crossed the room, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out the remaining alcohol that they had. As she splashed to the doorway, she tossed her duffle next to Rocco, reaching to the two rosaries hanging on the wall. She hung them around Rocco's neck, tucking them in his shirt.

"Keep 'em safe Roc."

As she took one last look of the old loft she had grown to love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cait awoke curled up in the front seat, as the car rolled up around the corner from the station. Rocco ran a hand through his hair as he cut the engine.

"Alright, I'm gonna go in, you stay here..."

"For Christ's sake Rocco, I wanna see 'em, so I'm coming in with you."

Rocco rolled his eyes; both exited the car and walked down the block. Turning the corner, they stood behind the crowd of paparazzo; tape recorders, cameras, and news station personnel. Moments later, they became rabid: the sharp dressed man exited out of the station along with the police chief. The chief discussed that the McManus brothers would be released at an undisclosed place and time. Cait still tried to fathom what in fact was going on and what was going on.

Taking their cue, the two snuck into the open door as the sharp dressed man opened the door. Cait followed Rocco as he went down hallways, the boy's clothing in hand. They entered into the holding cell area. A couple men shouted at Rocco; Rocco returning the favor of salutations. As Cait followed a couple steps behind, a couple wolf whistles and cat calls were heard, prompting Cait to raise both her arms, brandishing her middle finger to the men.

Ahead of her was a cry of excitement as she witnessed Murphy embracing Rocco. Connor had shot up from their spot on the cots as well, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Cait shook her head as she stared at the boys in naught but their bathrooms bloodied and stained. It took another minute until Murphy saw her over Rocco's shoulder. His eyes grew, only for them to narrow.

"Cait, what are ye doin' here?"

Connor turned past Rocco, "Cait," grabbing her into a hug like he had the night before, "ye alright?"

Cait nodded, giving a squeeze back to Connor, before slapping him on the back of the head. She turned on her heels, attempting to slap Murphy only for him to grab her hand clean in the air, wrenching it down. She cried out softly, both their eyes boring into each other. Cait narrowed her eyes as well, biting the corner of her lip.

Rocco cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward silence. Cait turned to Connor, "You gonna tell me what the hell happened or you gonna avoid tellin' me til the last possible second?!"

Cait wrenched her hand from Murphy's grasp.

The brother's looked at each other, Cait groaned, realizing.

"Oh come on!" She stomped her foot lightly, "the loft's trashed, you're in your bathrobes, and they're stained with blood- and you're not going to tell me what's going on?!"

"Caitlyn," Connor stepped forward, his voiced hushed. "Please, do this for us, go to Roc's and stay there?"

Murphy ran his hand on the back of her arm, "Please, Cait, we promise we'll see you tomorrow."

Cait nodded, turning towards the exit. She hated being left in the dark or lied to. Cait blocked out anything, if anything was said to her. She didn't remember making it to Rocco's couch. It was just her and a bottle of Jameson, curled up for the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry, it's kinda just a filler, hope y'all still liked it.


	7. Mission

I want to give a shout out to sister-b because a song she introduced me to was the inspiration for this chapter. " The Mission"- Puscifer. And if you are of the faint of heart, or steaminess is too much for you, I advise to read cautiously. You have been warned!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" _Cait, I don't care! You're not mom, you can't protect me forever!!!" _

" _But I can try!" _

_Cait wrenched her sister to her. locking her in a bear hug. Sarah kicked and screamed like an infant, reaching for the door. A car horn honked outside a couple floors down on the street. _

" _Let me go, I hate you!" _

_Sarah broke from her sister's grasp, grabbing her bag and racing out the door. _

_Cait crumbled to the floor as her sister stormed out of her life. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Alright, what the hell-?"

She awoke to the gray & white cat purring, curled up and asleep on her back. Rocco continued to yell in the kitchen as Cait tossed blanket over her scantily clad body. She wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth, sighing. Shuffling to the kitchen, she lightly knocked on the kitchen door frame. Rocco turned.

" Sorry toots, bad phone call, gotta go, the boys called, said they'll be around soon."

" Don't worry about me," Cait waved her arm at Rocco, " I'm gonna go take a shower."

Rocco closed the door, locking it behind him. Cait grabbed a mug and had a quick cup of coffee, smoking a couple cigarettes. The taste of the Marlboro Lite caked the inside of her mouth, as if to dance with the flavor of the black coffee.

Finishing in the kitchen, Cait walked to the living room, turning on the TV for background noise. She tossed on a wife beater, leaving her standing there in her boy shorts. Waiting a bit, she walked to the bathroom, running her hands along the bare wall, her hands caught on an occasional picture. Running down her hand abruptly, Cait caught her hand on a nail, cutting it straight across her palm.

"Shit," she cursed, taking a couple wide steps, thrusting her hand under water in the sink. She squeezed her hand tightly, wrapping a hand towel around it. She hopped in place in a weird dance, wincing. " Ow Ow Ow"

" Ye alright love?"

Cait spun around to be face to face with Murphy, who had taken her hand in his, flipping it over, wrapping her palm in a stray bandage like he had done it before a thousand times. She stood dumbfounded, silent. One, he had appeared out of no where; not a furrowed brow or raised voice. Two, he had used the word "love", one word she had never heard uttered from his lips in the time she had known the brothers. She remained quiet until he let go of her hand.

" Cait," Murphy turned his head to the side, letting go of her hand, " ye alright?"

" Yeah, yeah," she ran her good hand, sitting down on the olive green toilet.

" Ye sure about that?" Murphy smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow.

Cait sighed, looking up at the man, rolling her eyes, " Yes Doctor McManus, now would you mind giving me a little privacy?"

"Why?"

" Well," she looked down at her body, clearing her throat, " if you haven't caught on by now, I'm in naught but my undergarments and I want to shower."

Murphy looked down, his eyes widening for a moment before his cheeks turning a small shade of pink. Cait stood up suddenly, grabbing him by the shoulders, turning him, and shoving him out into the hallway.

" I swear I didn't see Nuthin'" Murphy yelled over his shoulder.

" Why do I have a hard time believing that?!" Cait yelled back, smirking to herself, closing the door behind her.

~*~

Murphy walked through South Boston, dragging his boots along the sidewalk. He evening was interesting to say the least. He recalled the events the day before: the Russian wake up call, the interrogation, Cait, and being called upon by the Lord to rid the world, or at least Boston of evil. His head swam as he rounded the corner alone, turning into the entryway of Rocco's apartment. Connor had broken off, stating that he had something to do, only to meet up near Old Harbor Docks.

"Right," he cursed to himself, " me without me brother, of course she's gonna ask questions."

Murphy grabbed the hide-a-key and unlocked the door, stepping into the kitchen; he tossed the keys onto the table and removing his jacket. His ears perked up when he heard commotion from the bathroom.

" Ow Ow Ow"

" Ye alright love?"

Murphy hadn't noticed what he had said as he grabbed her hand.

He eyed Cait, hopping up and down in the bathroom, holding her hand. Murphy took note of the blood the had splattered on the wall minimally. Taking charge, he opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing her hand and bandaging it.

" Cait, ye alright?"

Cait had sat down on the old olive green toilet, Murphy stared as her dark chocolate hair fell in her face, letting her blue eyes penetrate the dark hair.

" Yeah, yeah.."

He smirked, amused at her stubbornness. " Ye sure about that?"

Murphy watched as she sighed, blowing the hair our of her face. " Yes Doctor McManus, now would you mind giving me a little privacy?"

He was rather confused, seeing as he just fixed her up nice. " Why?"

" Well," she looked down at her body, and at that moment he took a chance; the clothing she wore hugged her figure nicely, showing off her curves, " if you haven't caught on by now, I'm in naught but my undergarments and I want to shower."

Murphy had realized that he stared for a bit longer than he intended, his eyes widening; his cheeks for the one of the rare moments, blushed a small shade of pink.

Murphy felt her soft hands on his shoulders; spinning him out to the living room. As he began to walk away he laughed, yelling back over his shoulder.

" I swear I didn't see nuthin'"

~*~

Cait had changed into clean clothes after her shower, joining Murphy in the living room. He had his habitual cigarette wedged between his fingers, ashing it into the ashtray as she entered the living room. She blocked the TV, standing in his view.

" Ye know," he reached for the remote, turning it off, and standing up, " ye make a better door than a window."

" So I've been told Mister McManus, speaking of McManus, where's your other half?"

Murphy scratched his head, walking past her and shrugging. " Dunno, but he said te meet him at Old Harbor Docks around two, so I'd say we head over."

Cait nodded, donning her leather jacket she grabbed from the kitchen chair.

" Well," she spoke, lighting one cigarette and tucking another behind her ear,

" there isn't any time to waste then?" Cait smiled, opening the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor walked along side his brother as they surfaced into fresh air. The Boston Police Station could only satisfy for so long. Taking an alternate route, they took a long way home back to Rocco's. Connor had let the past events mull over in his brain; he and his brother had been chosen for a higher calling. It was their job to rid Boston of evil.

After finishing a cigarette, he shoved his hands in his coat pocket, he felt the two notes in his hand. One was of the address, place and time when the head Russian Mafia don Yuri Petrova would be at the precise time in Boston. The second was a note that he held from two days prior from St. Patty's day. He smirked to himself and deciding on the spot.

Connor raised his arm to his brother's shoulder.

" Oy, I have to take care of sometin', grab Cait and see ye around Old Harbor Docks 'round two?"

Murphy gave a quizzical look, but nodded, and continued down the route towards Rocco's.

Connor had finally made it to where he was suppose to have been two nights ago, but the mid morning didn't matter either. Walking up the couple flights of steps, he followed the ratty rug on the floor on the fourth floor, stopping at a door. He knocked on apartment number 4B.

" It's open!" shouted a voice.

He opened the door, and Connor smiled and walked towards the woman who had her back turned to him washing the dishes.

" I'm sorry I wasn't 'ere sooner." He stepped forward he wrapping his arms around her from behind.

" Well," she purred, rubbing her ass against him, " you're lucky that I'm a very patient woman."

He started to kiss the side of her neck gently, holding her tight against him. She moved her hips back and forth slowly. His embrace on her lightened, his hands moving to her sides, slowing moving up and down, his fingers lightly caressing her.

His lips move upward and start kissing on her ear, sucking on the lobe. He pulled on it gently with his teeth. His hands lifted her shirt off. Slowly he slid it up her body. She raised her arms, allowing him to remove it.

Connor's hands slid down across her stomach. His fingers barely touching her skin as he moved them lower. He unbuttoned her shorts. As he moved his hand into her shorts pushing her panties to the side, she moaned softly against his hand.

Her hands reached back to his body, feeling his sides and working towards his member. She started to unbutton his jeans. She pushed herself up against him as she unbuttoned his jeans. His eyes close with the desire of what she can feel of his body and what she felt in her grasps to come. She turned towards Connor facing him.

Her bare breasts pushed up against his body as she pulled him into her. He grasped her and lifted her towards him. She gasped in excitement, looking him in the eye, with a smirk of enjoyment. He slowly moved his hands down her sides, removing her shorts, all the while kissing her as he moved her to the counter.

He lifted her onto the counter, standing in-between her spread legs. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. His tongue darting in and out of her mouth, probing. His hands run up and down her thighs. She runs her hand down his front, including his member.

" Awwww Fuck Vanessa," Connor hissed, running his tongue along his teeth, smirking.

Vanessa smiled.

She wrapped hers legs around his back and pushed him into her, moaning as he entered. She can feel his pulse through his member as he thrust, becoming faster and faster with each one. He pulled out slowly, letting her feel every inch of him. He thrust himself back into her so hard can hear the cabinet doors bounce.

Connor releases a low growl from deep within his chest, bracing himself, both hands on the counter. The both release together, panting and breathing in the empty kitchen.

" Well," Connor breathed, planting his lips on the nape of her neck " so much for dishes.."

" Whatever," Vanessa smiled, grabbing his chin, wrenching his mouth to hers, " there's always another day."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Where is he Murph?" Cait asked, sitting down on the grass near Old Harbor Docks, sighing deeply. Murphy scoffed.

" The hell if I know! He said he'd be here.."

" Well can't you just tell me what the hell has happened? I hate being in the dark Murphy, you know this."

" I know," Murphy raised his voice, speaking with his hands; waving his cigarette every which way.

Murphy looked behind Cait, and then laughed. " Speak o' the devil..."

Connor walked with somewhat of an air about him, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

" Where the fuck have you been?" Murphy inquired, mockingly pushing his brother in the chest.

" I was out, had to check something..."

Cait laughed, standing up and poked his chest, " Oh no Connor Reilly McManus, I know that face from anywhere!"

" Oh really, " Connor asked, raising an eyebrow, " and what is that love?"

She adjusted herself, raising her head and resting her arms across her chest. She cleared her voice, " Who the hell where you just bangin'?"

Murphy laughed, his arms holding his stomach while Connor stood his ground.

" I wasn't bangin' no one!"

" Yeah sure! You have this glow about you, I thought that only happened to girls but clearly you're a rare breed."

" Oh shut it," Connor laughed, grabbing Cait into a bear hug and wrestling her onto the grass, tickling her. She squealed, squirming underneath him.

" Okay Okay, let me go!" she wheezed.

Connor rolled off her, sitting on the left of her on the grass. Cait picked at the grass in her hair while Murphy sat on her right. Cait retrieved three smokes, lighting all three and handing one off to each respected brother.

" But honestly," she exhaled, " who was it? Do I know the girl?"

" You're never gonna let this go are you?"

" Never," she smiled.

" Well, " Connor sighed, " If you must know, I went and paid a visit to your friend Vanessa."

Cait yelled, " HA! I knew it! Murphy, you owe me five bucks, I told you! I told you!"

" SHUT IT!" Connor smiled.

" Alright, alright," Cait hushed him, " you guys going to finally tell me what the hell happened after I left Doc's?"

Connor turned towards her, resting his hand on her hand.

" After ye had left, these Commie pricks came into McGinty's, threatened to close the bar, so ye know that we never go down without a fight..."

Cait nodded, bidding him continue.

" So long story short," Murphy spoke, " we kicked ass, but the next mornin', they came a'bargin' into the loft, and handcuffed this fucker to the toilet."

" They took Murph down in te alley, and I took the toilet, threw it off te fire escape and got 'em both, I guess."

Cait's chin had dropped, Connor reached out and closed it with his hand.

" Are you shitting me?" Cait spoke, astonished.

" We wouldn't lie to ye love," Connor whispered.

Murphy rested his head on her right shoulder, sighing quietly. Cait turned, resting hers on his for a few brief moments, reciprocating.

" So, what are we goin' to do now?"

"That's what we've been meanin' to tell ye love," Murphy lifted his head off her shoulder, " We've been sent a mission."

" From whom?" Cait shrugged.

" The almighty God." Connor finished his twin's sentence, " Destroy all which is evil..."

"... So all that is good may flourish." Murphy finished.

Cait became quiet, lighting another smoke, taking in what her boys had just said. She stood up, adjusting herself, walking a couple feet towards the water. Connor and Murphy remained on the grass, giving her a moment. She turned back, staring at both of them.

" 'Spose I can't convince you boys otherwise, huh?"

Murphy rose to his feet, resting his hands on her shoulders, " No, we hit 'tease Russians tonight."

The three walked back in the direction from where they had came: Cait in the middle, Murph on the right, and Connor on the left.

" Well I guess I can't say anything to change your minds, where are you going now?"

Connor chuckled, " We're bringin' you back to Roc's. We, on te other hand, are visitin' a friend."

" Oh come on! Why can't I come with you?!" Cait whined, " I haven't seen you boys in two days and now I'm going to worry bout ya..."

" Don't worry about us love," Connor continued, hushing her, " if anythin', we'll be worryin' about ye."

The three had made in back to Rocco's, the man still not present from had leaving earlier that morning. They walked in, Cait shrugging her coat and the boys keeping theirs on. Connor cleared his throat.

" Promise us you'll stay here? It'll make me feel better."

Cait didn't answer, biting her lip.

" Caitlyn," Connor raised his voice slightly.

"Fine," she wrapped her arms around him, holding on tightly.

" Promise me you'll come back?" she whispered as she let go of Connor.

Murphy took a step closer, grabbing her soft hand with his calloused one, squeezing it tightly.

" Of course love."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the minor delay, hope y'all liked it and reviews are appreciated.


	8. Only The Beginning

I know it's been months, please don't spear me! I've been very busy, working two jobs and trying to save my sanity. So without further ado...

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Down the alley she cowered. The two large Russian men peered down the small alley, leering at her, only for to be gunned down, falling where they stood. She stood, as she wiped her brow. Her hand was stained with blood. _

"_Hey toots."_

_She turned to see Rocco, blood staining his face and pouring out of his chest, but acting like nothing was wrong._

"_Rocco?" she cried._

"_Calm down Caitie." a voiced purred from across the alley. Cait tossed her matted hair from her face. On a cardboard box laid Sarah and Murphy, naked, sharing each other's embrace, holding one another close._

"_Don't ye want to join love?"_

_Cait's chin dropped as a body fell from the fire escape onto the cement in front of her. Connor's eyes searched Cait's as she shook his broken body. She screamed down the alley, hoping that someone would hear._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"FUCK!"

Cait screamed in the once again empty apartment; her body jolting up from her spot on the bean bag chair. She had fallen asleep after the boys had left and had taken a valium so she could sleep. She shook as she reached for the closest cigarette. Lighting it quickly, she urged the nicotine to hit her veins, numbing the fear and nightmare. The sun had begun to sink into the horizon and only then did Cait take a moment to breathe and remember what was going on. The tremors began to subside as she looked over to the kitchen clock, figuring that the boys had left a couple hours ago.

Finishing her cigarette , Cait walked down the hallway like she had many times that day and removed an oversized shirt of either Murphy's or Connor's that she had thrown on before crashing on the couch, whose ever it was she couldn't remember. Turning the handle on the faucet, she let the water run for a minute before hopping into the shower. She sat in the tub, letting the droplets run down her smooth skin; Cait willed the water to give her relief. She had to get rid of the feeling.

"_Fuck me_," she sighed, turning the water off and drying off. Rummaging through her duffle she threw some clothes on the bed and debated, scratching her head; not before laying there in her naked glory, just laying comfortably on the bed; finally calming herself down.

Afterwards Cait dressed, pulling a pair of tight fitting jeans over her boy shorts and a navy long sleeve shirt. Grabbing her coat & cigarettes, she locked the door and headed out.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Don't kill me. Oh shit, please no. I'm Rocco. I'm the funny man! ... The funny man... the funny!" __Rocco's__ voiced echoed in the now quiet penthouse suite as the two "masked me" revealed themselves. Connor and Murphy beam at Rocco as he laid there, wide-eyed, in shock._

_They boy saunter to the bar. Rocco froze, taking a moment to collect his thoughts._

"_What did you do? Fuckin'... what the fuckin' fuck! Who the fuck, fucked this fuckin'? Fuck. How did you two fuckin', fucks... FUCK!"_

"_Well," Connor smiled, "it certainly illustrates the diversity of the word."_

_Murphy began to stuff the cash into their duffle bag as Rocco stormed up the steps to the bar._

"_What the fuck are you doing here? What, huh! WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? ANSWERS! I WANT FUCKIN' ANSWERS!"_

_Connor reached out and slapped him across the face._

"_Get a hold of yeself man."_

_Murphy reached out and slapped his other cheek, but a bit softer._

"_Yeah," Murphy chuckled, "get a hold of yeself."_

_Rocco paused for a moment before launching himself on top of him, cursing and punching. The brothers burst into laughter as they subdue Rocco; as he calms down, the release him._

"_Listen, we gotta get outta here now." Connor spoke, turning to his twin, "We'll take separate exits and meet back at the car two blocks down on South Street."_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" I can't believe this fuckin' guy; bargin' in here like he owns the place," complained a tall, somewhat gangly man in a leather coat to two other men as Cait scooted past in a random bar downtown, perching herself on a stool. She eyed the man's walkie and holster on his belt. She rolled her eyes, pulling a spare cig from behind her ear and lighting it.

Cait sat nonchalantly, drinking her Guinness contently, watching the bubbles rise in her beverage like balloons. The police continued on about this one man who apparently had ruffled their feathers.

"Jesus, just bargin' in there like he owns the place."

"Well he is FBI Green Beans, there's nothing we can do about it, at least those brothers turned themselves in, a goose chase would have just ran us into the ground; but that bloodbath at Copley, Jesus Mary & Joseph man..."

"I know, I know," the detective turned towards Cait direction and his badge read "Greenly". Eyeing her, he sprayed a breath mint in his mouth and waltzed over to her.

Cait ignored him until he was close.

"You come here often?" he spoke with a cheesy grin

"You use that line on all the ladies detective?" Cait scoffed, rolling her eyes again.

"Ooooh, tough girl, okay, can I buy you a drink?" Greenly leaned back on his elbow.

"I actually was just leaving, 'scuse me."

Cait got up from her stool and scooted past him as the two other friends of his "oooooh"ed as he was shut down.

"You really don't have much luck with the ladies do you?" the one with the obnoxious tie laughed.

"Shut it Duffy."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cait smiled as she exited the bar and donned her leather jacket, heading towards "home". Lighting another habitual cigarette, she waltzed past a TV store listening to Boston's favorite news anchor Sally McBride's newscast blared into Cait's ear.

"_I'm live from the Copley Plaza Hotel, where we've just been informed that the largest multiple murder in Boston's history has just taken place. We have learned there were nine victims, all deeply involved in a violent Russian crime syndicate, right here in Boston..."_

"Holy Fuck," Cait whispered to herself as it went to a commercial, hurrying her pace as she walked back to Rocco's.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well that fuckin' worked like a charm..."

Conner nudged his twin in the passenger seat as they drove through the Boston streets on the way back from Copley Plaza. Rocco sat in the backseat, still bewildered after finding out that his two best friends had offed the head of the Russian mob.

"I still can't believe you two micks," Rocco ran his hand through his mop of hair.

"Oh Roc, ye really hafta' a little more faith man," Murphy smiled, exhaling a victory cigarette as the pulled next to the sidewalk next to Rocco's house.

The outside light was on but the windows were dark.

"What the fuck?" Rocco cocked his head to one side, "wait a tick, wasn't Cait...?"

Connor picked up his step and grabbed the hide-a-key in the dead plant pot next to the door. Murphy was right behind him, the same face and demeanor as they entered the house.

"Caitlyn?"

Connor yelled into the apartment. He flicked on a couple lights as they charged through the place. Murphy went down the hallway, throwing open the doors, not caring as the doors left dents in the old dry wall.

"She ain't here, that fer sure." Connor stood with his hands on his hips.

"Jaysus! We fuckin' told 'er to stay put!" Murphy plowed out of the hallway.

"Oh really, ye don't fuckin' say..." Connor retorted, mocking his brother.

"What the fuck are you guys yellin' about?" Caitlyn appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Connor rolled his eyes and sighed as Murphy stomped in front of her.

"Will you ever listen!" he raised his voice slightly.

" Ummmmmm, gee let me think, No, not ever," she smirked, slapping his face gently; causing him to move her hand quickly, feeling insulted.

"Knock it off," he growled.

"Oh get over it McManus, come on now..." Caitlyn shrugged her leather jacket on the chair and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, followed by the six pack in the fridge. The boys had followed, filing around the small kitchen table. They simultaneously sat; lighting there cigarettes and swigging their beers. Rocco shook his head, running a hand through his messy unkempt hair.

"What's wrong Roc?" Cait asked, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them.

"It's these two," Rocco sighed, shaking his head across the table in the direction of the twins.

"What about them?" She sat next to him.

"About their revelation or whatever you called it."

"Okay..." Cait laughed, "Elaborate on that thought of yours..."

"Anybody you think is evil?" Rocco asked again.

Connor nodded, "Aye."

"Don't you think that's a little weird? A little physco?"

Connor lit his cigarette, and exhaled. "Weird, huh? Know what I think is weird? Decent men with loving families go home every day after work. They turn on the news and you know what they see? They see rapists, murderers, and child molesters all getting out of prison."

Cait rested her head in her arms as she listened to Murphy continued his twin's thought, as he raised his empty cleaned gun.

"Mafiosos getting caught with 20 kilos and walkin' on bail the same fuckin' day."

"And everyone thinks the same thing... that someone should just go kill those motherfuckers."

"Kill em all. Admit it, even you've thought about it." Murphy leaned forwards, closer to Rocco. His hand grazed Cait's bare arm, and lingered for a moment.

Rocco took a swig, before speaking.

"You guys should be in every major city. Man, this is some heavy shit. This is like Lone Ranger-heavy man. Fuck it! There's so much shit that pisses me off. You guys should recruit 'cause I am sick and fuckin' tired of walkin' down the street waitin' for one of these assholes to get me, y'know?"

Cait stood, grabbing the pretty full bottle of Jameson from above the cabinet, and rummaged in the other one for shot glasses.

"Hallelujah, Jaffar."

Caitlyn laughed, sitting on Connor's lap, grabbing his cigarette from his mouth.

"So you're not just talkin' mob guys. You're talkin' anyone, right? Even like pimps and drug dealers and all that shit?" Rocco looked at the boys, who nodded in agreement. "Well fuck, you guys could do this every day."

"We're sorta like 7-Eleven. We ain't always doing business, but we're always open."

Cait laughed as Connor waved his finger at his brother, "That is nicely put."

"Thank ye very much," Murphy smiled as Cait burst out into hysterics.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

The night wore on: and the bottles were emptied; littering the table. The ashtrays were filled to the brim with butts and ash. Cait was sitting on the floor next to the fridge, twirling her hair and starting a fight with Connor. She playfully threw empty cans at him, giggling the entire time.

"Caitlyn Donahue ye best stop chuckin' them cans..."

"Or what Connor, afraid to fight me?"

She threw another one, hitting him square in the face. It fell onto the table, lightly tapping the gray and white cat. He smiled, laughing.

"Enough," he waved his finger at her, "I mean it..."

Cait stuck her tongue out, making a face towards Connor. Murphy watched the both of them, chuckling occasionally but paid more attention the cans that were taking up space on the table.

Rocco stood, working himself into a tizzy.

"They're fuckin' me man! Hey, they can suck my pathetic little dick. And I'll dip my nuts in marinara sauce just so the fat fucks can get a taste of home while they're at it. That's it, I'm doing it. IT IS DONE!"

Rocco slammed his hands on the table, 'causing the gun to go off with a bang, obliterating what was the cat. Everyone freaked: Murphy & Connor launched themselves over the chairs to where Rocco had been sitting; Rocco had fallen backwards out of the chair, knocking another dead potted plan off the hook and onto the floor. Cait had shot up from her spot on the floor and ran over the boys, running her hands to make sure that no one was shot. They took a moment before Murphy spoke.

"I can't be that just fuckin' happened, oh my god!"

Connor & Rocco somewhat straightened up the kitchen as Cait went for her jacket, grabbing a couple bucks for some cigarettes.

"Hey," Murphy came up behind her, donning his pea coat.

"I'll come with, and they can handle it here." He had a permanent smirk plastered on his face thanks to the booze. She nodded, as they walked in silence; Cait's face remained flushed from the incident with Skippy the cat. She had the feeling that she could do anything.

After purchasing a pack, they made it back home, to a quiet house. Rocco had cashed out on the beanbag in one room while Connor was asleep next to the loveseat. Cait closed the glass doors and headed to the couch on the other side of the apartment. She turned, almost tripping, and then bored her eyes into Murphy as he stood at the edge of the room.

"What?" He asked; his hands shoved in his pockets.

She stared off at one of the cracks in the living room wall, chuckling quietly.

"Oh come on, whatcha ye' thinkin' in that brain of yers?"

"Hit me," Cait had sauntered back to him.

"Are ye serious? No!"

"Oh come on McManus, hit me, I won't feel it I promise."

"Cait, you're a girl, I don' hit girls, let alone anyone."

"And I'm drunk and it's not going to hurt, come on."

"Caitlyn, knock it-"

Cait decked him clear across the face, causing him to stumble backwards. He ran the back of his hand across his mouth, a smear of blood shown from the corner of his mouth. His eyes widened, before taking two giant steps and smacking her back; sending her reeling back into the coffee table. Cait breathed, rubbing her face.

"Is that all you got?" she snickered, running at him, aiming for the stomach. Murphy wrenched her arms upward, pushing her backwards into the wall. Both breathed raggedly, silently. Cait's face was red, her hair askew and a small cut was above her eyebrow. Murphy had yet to wipe the small trickle of blood out of the corner of his mouth.

"You sunvabitch," she growled, trying to wrestle her arms free, but to no avail. Her muscles twitched in his grasps, the heat from his body warming her in ways she had only imagined. The flex of arms holding her made her hyper aware of his quiet strength. She couldn't resist and teased with a drunken slur..."You know, for a son of God, you don't play fair."

"Now that's just ye bein a poor loser..." His eyes traveled across her face, taking in everything; the color of her skin, the beads of sweat forming on her forehead, and her lips, pursing.

"I don't recall this being a 'win or lose' situation McManus," her breath beginning to accelerate, "and honestly, that's all men do is compete, and trying to be macho and then all of a sudden they just..."

Murphy leaned in close, with drunken smile spreading over his face, and whispered, "We men compete, 'cause woman are such fabulous prizes" and as Cait took an indignant breath he covered her mouth with his; tentative at first in a slow kind of drunken exploration. He let his hands travel from her wrists above her and continued downward. Her hands found his dark matted hair, pulling him closer, feeding the mutual, sudden urge. Cait moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance against one another.

A few moments later, they broke, coming up for air.

"What was that all about?" Cait breathed, looking off behind his shoulder.

Murphy shrugged, lifting his broad shoulders upwards then down in one fluid motion; his hands had ended up on her hips, in the moment of pulling her warm body closer to his. Cait's arms rested on his shoulders. She whispered again.

"Murphy, what was that...?"

He knew that she was genuinely confused; never did she call him by his first name. Murphy searched her eyes for a brief moment, trying to read her, as her breathe; which had slowed began to accelerate once more. Cait's eyes darted, trying to focus on anything but Murphy. He took a deep breath, letting his chest rise and fall dramatically.

"...I...I don't know."

Cait removed her hands from his shoulders as her face flushed fully; pushing him back and bee lining for the bedroom, speaking over her shoulder.

"Goodnight McManus."

"Well what do ye want me to say?" Murphy raised his voice only slightly.

Cait stomped on her heels, grabbing the doorknob with one arm and the door frame with another.

" I said Goodnight," before slamming it closed.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I hope it was worth the wait; reviews appreciated, so I know how to make it better, etc.


End file.
